


Can I Have Your Number?

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec as a Single Dad, Domestic Fluff, First Time Meeting, Flirting, Grocery Store AU, M/M, alternative universe, cute interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Magnus Bane inadvertently runs into Alec Lightwood at the grocery store, the last thing he expected was to develop a crush so fast for the single dad.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Can I Have Your Number?

Alec sauntered down the aisle, eyes seemingly wandering over the printed words of the small grocery list he held in his hands, while the other tightly held onto the wriggling grasp of his five year old daughter. “Madz,” Alec sternly chides, attempting to keep the timbre of his voice at a minimal. He hated yelling or raising his voice at her but she was currently tugging at his hand and it was distracting him. 

“Daddy, I want some cotton candy.” She bargainedly pleads, whining a bit as she jutted her bottom lip in a frown. Alec sighed softly as he squatted down in front of her, meeting her gaze. 

“Sorry, Squirt but I told you no sweets. You have a dentist appointment tomorrow, remember?” He ripostes in a soothing voice, albeit it does nothing to surcease the sheer disappointment that was evidently marred on her small face. She jutted her bottom lip even further, folding her arms akimbo as she held an unwavered gaze with her father. Alec couldn't help the smile that tugged at the creases of his lips. She reminded him so much of Izzy. He runs a hand over her frizzed hair and presses a kiss against her cheek, before extending his hand out to her again. 

“Come on. We've still got a lot to get.” Madzie clambered up to him and intertwined her small fingers with his, trailing behind as they walked through the crowded aisles. They managed to find the remaining groceries that they needed with ease. They were walking to the check out line when Alec inadvertently bumped into someone. 

“Shi—ah, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.” Alec hastily began to offer his deepest laments, he felt a warm blush flushing his cheeks in chagrin once he looked up and met the gaze of the stranger he bumped into. The man stared at Alec, watching bemusedly with a smirk on his lips while he rambled. Alec smile sheepishly, then harrumphed lowly and rubbed at the back of his nape. 

“No, keep going. I'm finding your talkativeness quite adorable,” The man insinuates, tilting his head as his eyebrows quirked up in amusement. Alec felt himself ogling at the other man's appearance, how his gelled hair was perfectly coiffed without a strand misplaced, the way his black satin shirt that clung to his body, displaying the taunt ridges of his abs, the impish smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips. 

Gorgeous was a blatant understatement to describe this man. “I'm Magnus.” The man states, extending his hand out for a shake. Alec returned the gesture and shook his hand, gulping thickly as he felt Magnus' hand coquettishly brush against his before finally pulling away. Magnus chuckled in delight. “So, you gonna give me your name or am I gonna have to guess?”

“Oh!” Alec stammers, clearing his throat. “Alec. Lightwood.” At this Magnus simply nods his head and allows his eyes to heed in the formers appearance. 

God, this man is beautiful. He inwardly muses. “So, Alec Lightwood, do you usually buy My Little Pony coloring books or is that for your little sister?”

Alec followed Magnus' gaze towards their shopping cart, sitting atop of a carton of eggs was the coloring book that Madzie picked out. “No, that's for my daughter, she loves those things.” He shrugs, waiting to see his reaction after hearing that he was a father. But Magnus didn't seem to mind as he simply nodded his head and smiled. 

“You're a dad? Never would've guessed, you're quite young.”

“Yeah,” Alec nods, “I get that a lot. I adopted Madz a few years ago. It was hard, you know adjusting at first but she means everything to me. I didn't even think I was capable of loving someone as much as I love her.” Magnus smiled in adoration as he listened to Alec fawn over his daughter. He has always had such an admiration for parents that were attentive in their children's lives, it made him think of the tainted relationship with his own father and how he had always desired that same love. 

“Handsome and a great father, geez I sure picked the right person to bump into.” Magnus states unabashedly, earning another shy smile and warm blush to creep upon Alec's face. “I wish she was here with you. I'm sure she's just as adorable as you are, Darling.” Magnus expected to receive another bashful blush from the tall man, but his face frown in worry at the horrid look of realization that settled upon Alec's face.

“Is something wrong?”

“Madzie.” Alec breathes shakily, hastily darting his eyes around the crowded store. “S-She's here, was here with me. I was holding her hand when we got here. How didn't I–I must've let her hand go and didn't realize it.” He feels his heartbeat posthaste, his mind goes numb and a thick lump enclosed at the hollow of his throat. Magnus walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand in his shoulders, looking up in his eyes. 

“Hey, hey. Breathe, okay. I know you're worried but you need to stay calm. Can you do that?” Alec nods, exhaling a trembling breath. “Okay, I'm going to go to customer service and ask for them to call her name over the speaker, see if she'll come to the front. You go check the aisles go see if she got lost.” Though he was still trembling with great worry, Alec was docile and retracted his steps, walking down the previous aisles he and Madzie went through before their separation. He ran through each of them, frantically searching and calling out for his little girl. His throat began to get heavy and he could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes. 

“Madzie!” Alec ran towards the candy aisle upon remembering his daughter's desperate pleads for some cotton candy earlier. He however was met with disappointment when he approached the vacant aisle. Alec murmured a profanity under his breath and began to chastise himself. He should've been paying attention, should've felt her let go of his hand, noticed that she walked away. Instead he stood there flirting and fawning over some man he bumped into. It was his fault and now his daughter was missing. Alec sighed in frustration as he went through each of the aisles again, only to be met with disappointment every time. Where could she have gone? He only looked away for a few minutes. 

But that's all it took. What if something happened to her? What if someone took her? Alec inhaled and released deep breaths, trying to divert his mind away from those terrible thoughts. He needed to go to customer service, see if they'd found her. He hurriedly walks back to the front of the store and heads directly to the woman that was perched behind the counter. “Hi. I-I'm looking for my daughter. She's uh, five years old, wearing a pink dress with white flowers on it—”

“Daddy!” The sound of a shrilly voice captures his attention. Alec quickly turns around to see his daughter approaching, walking hand in hand with Magnus. A trembling breath emanates from his mouth as he runs up to her, picking her up and hugging her tightly in his arms. He nuzzled his face in her hair, sniffling lowly while he held her. 

“I was so worried about you.” He murmurs, drawing his face back a little so that he can look her over. He sees that her eyes are filled with unshed tears, her bottom lip trembles. “No, it's okay. Don't cry, Squirt. You're okay, now. I should've been paying attention and I am so sorry. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to you.” Madzie chokes on a sob before she wraps her arms around his neck and cried hysterically. Alec whispered soothing things in her ears in attempt of calming her down. 

“I'm sorry, daddy. I j-just wanted to go find the cotton candy b-but I got lost.”

“It's okay, you're okay. That's all that matters to me.” Alec pulls his eyes away and glanced upward, glancing over at Magnus who stood behind them with his hands shucked in his pockets, watching as the two of them reconciled. Thank you. Alec mouths, to which Magnus nods. After about five minutes, Madzie finally began to settle down. Her cries turned into low sniffles. She scrubbed at her clogged nose as she pulls back from her dad's chest. 

Alec smiled weakly as he thumbed away the excess tears. “Can we go home please?” She asks, rubbing at her bleary eyelids. 

“Yeah. Let's pay for the groceries and then we'll go home, okay?” Alec wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up, perching her onto his hip. She shifted and nestled her dewy against the crook of his neck. “Thank you, again. I wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for you.”

Magnus waved it off. “No worries. I'm just glad she's okay. Are you?” He asked upon noticing that Alec still seemed a bit shooken up. 

“I don't know. That's the first time something like that has ever happened.”

“Well, she's safe now. That's all that matters.” Alec nods, instinctively tightening his grip around her body. He could feel her weight loosen, light snores softly whistled through the air. He smiled softly, nuzzling his face in her messy curls. He looks up at Magnus. “I should get going.”

Magnus nods. “Right, yeah. Sure.” He bit in his bottom lip, contemplating on whether or not he should ask Alec out. It seemed kinda inappropriate at the time, given that he'd just had a scare at the thought that he had lost his daughter. The last thing that he probably needed was some guy asking him out in a date. So, Magnus refrained and instead said, “I'm really glad that she's okay.”

“Thanks.” He said, giving Magnus one last, brief smile before eventually walking off. Magnus sighed heavily in defeat as he watched them seemingly walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about turning this into a multi chapter story!


End file.
